


When You Know What You Know

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Character of Color, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam wants Teal'c. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Know What You Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jane Davitt and Rydra Wong](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jane+Davitt+and+Rydra+Wong).



It came over Cam like an annunciation. He had gone to one knee after Teal'c disarmed him, his staff clattering across the gym to bounce off the concrete wall and then roll into silence. When he'd lost his grip on the staff, he'd lost his balance, too, gone down and then slipped on a sweaty knee and half fallen, caught himself, and ended up on both knees, just in time to see Teal'c slide and shift his grip and come to a stop, weight perfectly balanced, his own staff poised to deliver the knockout strike to Cam's solar plexus.

Kneeling, balanced on a fist, panting, sweat-soaked, a bruise swelling on his lip and another across his cheekbone, his hands stinging despite their wrap of dirty cloth tape, Cameron looked up at Teal'c's composed face and he. just. knew.

And Teal'c, impassive but with chest heaving, didn't reach out and touch Cam's ribcage, for some reason choosing to not deliver even a ceremonial echo of the blow he would have struck if this were a real fight. He just stood there, watching Cam's face. Apparently waiting for Cam.

And what Cam, gripped by his revelation, did, was put his palms on his knees, shift, and sink to rest his glutes against his heels, his feet trying to cramp as he flattened them against the floor. Cam put his chin on his sternum. And conceded.

He'd never really done that before, in all his losing bouts with Teal'c. Which were all his bouts with Teal'c. Before this one, Teal'c always tapped him, on the temple or in the gut, and he'd step back, hands up, joking his way through the end of the match, acknowledging defeat but never really acting like he was giving up. He'd offered disengagement, but not surrender.

But before, he'd never felt what he felt now, crashing through his guts and through his head.

Settled on his knees, letting the formality of the pose really sink in, Cam forced his breathing to quiet. He held his ragged breath after one inhale, and after a second. He licked his lips and, still with his head bowed, he closed his eyes.

There was a silence.

"Colonel Mitchell," Cam heard, and he opened his eyes, head still down, to see Teal'c's right hand stretched toward him. He lifted his chin a little, not enough to see Teal'c's face, and reached out his own right, grasping Teal'c's forearm, and let Teal'c pull him up.

^^^^^

That night Cameron sprawled on the sofa in what he still persisted in thinking of as Jackson's apartment, and he turned over his new knowledge, tasting it.

Was it just hero-worship? Was it plain old garden-variety lust? Was it a death wish?

He drank some Coors and realized there were only three cans left in the twelve-pack and he'd better go out and get some more, and get some Chinese at the same time, because unfortunately they wouldn't deliver beer with your pizza in the Springs. Disappointing oversight, that. Maybe he should write his Congressman and point out the unfairness of it.

He didn't think it was just hero worship. But he couldn't be sure.

Cameron was not in the habit of lusting after his male teammates. He'd had the occasional handjob since he'd joined the program; nothing to write home about there. He'd fantasized about Jackson's mouth, but who at the SGC hadn't? He tried to keep the lusting after his female teammates to a minimum, too. Sure, he'd fantasized about Carolyn Lam, and he and Sam had a longstanding tradition of cheerful wisecracking, and Vala had flounced at him more than once and he'd flounced back. Nothing too serious there either.

He knew how to draw the line at flirting and fantasy. He knew when crossing that line led to trouble. And boinking your teammates -- of any gender -- or the CO's daughter even if she wasn't in your COC, was generally a recipe for disaster.

But this thing about Teal'c.

This didn't feel like anything he'd ever wanted before.

Cameron sighed and let his head fall back on the sofa cushions. Maybe while he was out getting beer and lo mein he should rent some really down-and-dirty gay porn and spend an intensive evening home alone with some toys and get this out of his system. Because if he didn't? He was so screwed.

^^^^^

He woke, hard and twitching, from a dream of that gym, a dream in which Teal'c pushed him down and pressed that quarterstaff against his throat and somehow -- fantasy, for sure -- fucked him in that position, the maple floor hard and gritty against his back, Teal'c's eyes boring into him the whole time, every breath hard to draw, his chest on fire.

No matter that it was anatomically impossible the way his subconscious had played it. He could feel the sting of it, the hot dirty intense slide of it, fading like a retinal burn. He groaned and rolled to his side and grabbed his dick, and in a few hasty tugs he was coming into his hand, turning his face aside to moan into the pillow. He felt like he'd tried to stare at the sun.

The man was gorgeous. And tough. And positively heroic. And Cameron wanted him. Cameron wanted to bend to him, to give it all up, something Cameron had thought about but never done for real.

Never dreamed about doing that before, either. That seemed real. Very very real. Too real.

Real enough that the next night, Cameron Everett Mitchell, very nice, nominally (and on-the-record-indisputably) straight boy from Middle Tennessee, did in fact tote home a new tube of Wet and a white plastic sack full of dvd's and proceed to try to shake some things out of his clearly way-too-repressed system.

It didn't help.

Nor did the attempt he made the following weekend to pick up someone with nice firm tits and puffy brunette hair at the Pioneer Ballroom in Denver. He lost interest midway through the chase, after two dances, and turned a trip to the men's room into a trip to the parking lot and a drive home to that gay porn he'd really better remember to return before the next time he had to go offworld and risk death again. It wouldn't do to have someone find that stuff in his effects, now, would it? Except that if he were dead, he wouldn't care.

He was so screwed.

^^^^^

He realized he knew exactly nothing about Jaffa customs with regard to any sort of same-sex relationships, sanctioned or unsanctioned. And there was no one he could ask -- especially _not_ the closest person who knew the answers.

So he sat at the computer in his office and tried to couch his search in the most generic terms he could think of, combing and skimming through the mostly extraneous, while still kind of interesting, information he turned up. Chulak-Culture. Dakara-History. Jaffa-Customs-Family Structure. Stuff like that.

He found enough to make him scratch his head and realize it might not be as impossible, from Teal'c's side, as he'd feared. Assuming, you know, that there was some kind of attraction there in the first place.

There were only two authors for the SGC-pedia sections in question: the initials "DBJ," and a name -- not initials -- that was, also, all too familiar.

^^^^^

After the team's next offworld, during which Cam didn't get killed and thus didn't have to worry about who would dispose of his movie stash, which he had, in fact, failed to return on time, he made it a point to keep his usual sparring appointment with Teal'c, even though he was still kind of whipped from the mission.

He didn't get hard while Teal'c was kicking his ass -- at hand-to-hand this time. No weapons. He put that in the "victory" column.

But Teal'c caught him looking in the shower, afterwards, and his forehead creased in the smallest of frowns, and Cam decided he didn't know yet whether that belonged in the "victory" column or the "oops" column.

^^^^^

The next time they sparred with the quarterstaffs, Cam decided he'd do it again. Maybe Teal'c would recognize it as intentional flirting. Maybe he wouldn't. But either way, Cam had decided he really liked the way it made him feel, and that it was sending a pretty accurate message.

Without that moment of deer-in-the-headlights revelation he'd felt the first time, without the flash of astonishment, he did it again. His staff was ripped from his hands and then Teal'c's hands flashed as he switched grips, changing the direction of his strike, and Cam knew Teal'c wasn't above showing off the little bit that would demonstrate how he could stop his staff less than six inches from Cam's temple at full swing, but Cam was already going to his knees, sinking fairly gracefully, lowering his chin, putting his hands on his thighs. The perfect, traditional picture of surrender.

He heard a distinct thump as the butt of Teal'c's staff was set on the floor.

He waited another moment. He wanted to make Teal'c say it.

"Mitchell," he heard, and he didn't think he was imagining the catch in Teal'c's voice.

Teal'c pulled him up, and this time Cameron met his eyes directly. Teal'c looked wary, like he was thinking something over. Sweat was gleaming on his forehead and throat, but his breathing was even.

"The formal surrender is unnecessary at the end of a practice bout," Teal'c noted. "Especially from one's commanding officer."

"Oh?" Cam said, and he raised an eyebrow (he thought that was a nice touch), and he went to find his towel and see if his blisters were actually bleeding or if they just felt like they were.

^^^^^

Teal'c still owned the black SUV he'd bought when he'd lived for a brief time in the Springs instead of on base.

Over lunch one day in the commissary, before the team's weekly Saturday basketball sort-of-date, Teal'c had mentioned that the last time he'd driven it, it had developed a tendency to miss.

Teal'c didn't call it that, of course, but Cam and Sam had gone down the checklist of questions and diagnosed it between them in about ninety seconds, Vala and Jackson shaking their heads in uncomprehension, once again, at the two pilots' interest in this particular downtime hobby, though, of course, their uncomprehension stemmed from very different sources.

"Could be a lot of things," Cam said, when they'd identified and fully described the symptom. "Some serious, some not so. Bring it over this evening, if you want to. I can try an additive thing first -- it's probably condensation in the fuel line from it sitting around so much. If it's not that there are a few more things we can try before we go to a full tuneup."

"I know a guy who owns the GM diagnostic computer," Sam offered. "Factory."

"Pshaw," Cam said. "The day I need one of those doohickeys to fix a truck is the day I turn in my Official Uncle Altus Red Rag forever."

"Just a thought," Sam said, her eyes shining with suppressed laughter, and Cam turned back to Teal'c and said, " 'Bout six sound good? Eighteen-hundred, I mean?"

"Thank you; the truck and I will be there," Teal'c said, inclining his head in that extra polite way he had.

^^^^^

It was condensation in the fuel line. The stuff in the can from Auto Zone smoothed it right up, and they headed out to let it work itself through the fuel system, and picked up Pepsi's for Teal'c and Coors for Cam and Chinese for both of them, and took a loop past the mall, a nice test drive, and by the time they turned for downtown again, the truck was running just fine through the cool dark.

Cam was trying to convince Teal'c that the next time he was in the mood for a new vehicle he should make sure to get a Ford, and Teal'c was teasing him back about the apparent rule that male commanding officers of SG-1 were limited to Fords while apparently the female commanding officers of SG-1 had no such vehicular brand limitations, and Cam was appalled to find out that he and General Jack O'Neill had anything at all in common, because from what he'd heard they were exactly nothing alike, from their taste in music to their style of command.

That discussion took them through the shopping, and through dinner.

All evening Cam had been thinking that it was very very rare for him to have an excuse to be alone with Teal'c like this, away from the mountain, with privacy, and with the comforts of home, and most importantly, with none of the others around. He kept asking himself if this wasn't the exact definition of an opportunity he should not waste.

And about the time Teal'c turned to put the two-liter Pepsi bottle back in Cam's refrigerator, having smashed all the empty Chinese containers into the trashcan under the sink while Cam put their utensils in the dishwasher, Cam had made his decision.

When Teal'c turned away from the fridge, there in the very small space that was the corner of the galley kitchen, Cam was going to his knees in front of him, effectively blocking his path.

_Assume the position,_ Cam thought, and stopped himself before he had time to slide too much farther toward hysterical nervousness.

He heard Teal'c's quick intake of breath. Cam's eyes were downcast, but he could see Teal'c's thighs, and he instantly leaped to imagining how solid and warm they'd feel through the denim. He could see the hem of Teal'c's short-sleeved shirt -- some kind of trendy rayon that looked like silk. It occurred to him only then that Teal'c had apparently worn a dress shirt and not a T-shirt to a date to _work on a car._ Cameron smiled. His nervousness was abruptly gone.

"Colonel Mitchell--" he heard, and Teal'c's hand came out, as if to pull him to his feet, as if this were the gym.

But Cam stayed where he was, his eyes on the hem of that shirt, tracing the partial pattern of its palm-tree design in navy and white, as he slowly spoke. His socked feet didn't seem to want to cramp up this time.

"I've been doing some research, you know."

"On what subject?" Teal'c's voice was a hesitant rumble. It sounded a long way away. And the words didn't sound quite like a question.

"I know what this means, on Chulak."

Teal'c's hand was still hovering there in midair, and then he eased the foot closer to Cam that it took to allow that hand to land softly on Cam's shoulder. Cam closed his eyes and brought his left hand up to curl around Teal'c's wrist. By some chance Cameron's index finger curled around just to the pulse point -- and it was distracting, intriguing, to feel Teal'c's heart race, just there. Just like that.

"This is not Chulak. You are not my apprentice."

"No," Cam agreed, "not really," and he wasn't imagining the taut note in Teal'c's voice, and he wasn't imagining the fact that Teal'c had not told him to get up, or get away or, equally plausibly, told him nothing and simply pushed past him and walked down the hall and out. Happiness bloomed, warm and insistent, in Cam's stomach. His dick started to harden. "But I think you get my message, all the same."

He opened his eyes, and when he raised his other hand and laid it gently against the fly of Teal'c's jeans, there at the hem of his shirt, just there, below the line of his hips, against that warm firm bulge, he felt, under his fingertips, the pulse in Teal'c's wrist jump and settle at a faster rate.

Cam smiled. Slowly, carefully, he slipped both hands up under that hem and unsnapped the top snap, then eased down the zipper, Teal'c hardening steadily under his touches, and when he had the zipper down he tugged -- there was no belt, and the loose new denim and the thin cotton beneath it gave easily -- and then it was solid warmth, filling his mouth with a musky familiar sweet smell and sweeter taste, and Teal'c might have rumbled again in his throat, but Cam couldn't be sure. He was distracted.

His hands crept around to cup the firm ass muscles, though it wasn't really to hold Teal'c steady. Cam was sure Teal'c wouldn't need any help staying upright. The loose jeans had slipped down, somewhere or other, and Cam didn't bother with them any further -- just rounded Teal'c's ass into his palms and eased his lips around Teal'c's cock, and sucked.

Way too long. It had been way too long, and this was only the beginning of what his body was screaming for. This. The real thing. This here. Teal'c stood still for him, solid and unmoving, not nudging into his mouth at all, and Cam had to rise a little on protesting quads and spread his knees to get the angle he wanted. Wonderful to wiggle his tongue under and around the foreskin, to lick and taste and set himself the exciting challenge of seeing how long he could wait, how long he could tempt himself by using just his mouth, how long until he couldn't stand it and had to get one of his hands involved, too.

Cam leaned in a little more and found a nice place to rest his thigh and ankle muscles, and he arrived at the perfect rhythm. He kept it going for a long time -- a careful tiny rocking of his entire torso, not bobbing his head. He kept his eyes tightly shut. Teal'c's hard dick rode the slippery pad of his tongue, and gradually, gradually, testing his long-unused skills, Cam took him deeper. It was hypnotizing. Teal'c got harder and harder in his mouth as the precise rocking went on. Finally Cam was ready.

"It's all right," he said, half groaning it, pulling off just long enough to get the words out, as he rewarded his own temptation and brought his hand around for a caress. "Let it rip, right here." He licked his swollen lips, watching, fascinated, as he squeezed just tight enough to stroke the foreskin down, and then Cam closed his eyes again to take the head into his mouth. He smiled, just a little, at the different feel, and settled his tongue right into that perfect spot, under the head, and sucked again. Teal'c groaned. Cam would have smiled at that, too, except he was pretty much back in his hypnotized zone right away. He felt it, though, felt the vibration of it through Teal'c's body, and he dug his fingertips into muscle and sucked harder and soon Teal'c climaxed for him in a warm flood, and Cam swallowed, and it was just every bit as good as he'd imagined.

When the pulses slowed down and there was nothing left to taste, Teal'c pressed gently at the side of Cam's head, pressing him away with a barely controlled twitch as his half-hard dick slid out. Cam didn't want to let go. He wanted to stay there and feel, with his mouth, Teal'c's dick get soft, feel the marvelous changing texture of the skin with the inside of his cheeks, with his tongue, but the guy knew what he wanted, knew how he liked it, and Cam was willing to go along. He let Teal'c ease away, and then Cam was ready to stay there, let Teal'c regroup in peace, prepared to rest his forehead against Teal'c's hip and put his hands back on Teal'c's ass and wait it out, but Teal'c took hold of his shoulder, and Cam was pulled up, up to his feet. He didn't really get a chance to register if they were numb or asleep or fine or what, because Teal'c's arms were around him, shoulder and waist, and Teal'c was kissing him, chasing the taste of himself inside Cam's mouth, and this was a different sort of bliss, to be kissed and held, so close, so warm, by someone this big and this strong. Cam knew what it was like to spar with this man, to be pinned by him, to feel his arm around his throat, around his knee. And now he knew this too.

Cam's eyes tried to roll back in his head, and his dick bounced in his jeans. He let Teal'c hold him up; again, he surrendered. Again.

Teal'c kissed him for a long time, his hands gently exploring Cam's spine and thighs and butt, and then, still standing there by the refrigerator, under the bright white lights, he pushed past the waistband of Cam's old jeans and closed his hand around the end of Cameron's dick.

Cam gasped, his head bouncing against Teal'c's shoulder, and let it happen. In a minute he had to fumble a hand up and he managed to pop the first couple of buttons loose, because the waistband of his 501s was digging a line into his kidneys, but that was all he could do, except hang on and try to stay on his feet.

Teal'c's rough cheek was against his uptilted one, Teal'c's hand was sure and graceful and strong, and it wasn't long at all before Cam was groaning and shaking against him, and Teal'c just held on to him and let him enjoy the ride.

When Cam could think again, he was leaning against Teal'c and Teal'c was leaning back against the counter, and their jeans were ridiculously pooled around their ankles. Cameron inhaled and licked his lips.

"Wow," he said, and focused on kicking out of his jeans, one leg at a time. He put his hands on Teal'c's shoulders, to keep his balance, and grinned when he felt Teal'c's palms against his ass. Teal'c was shimmying out of his jeans, too, and smiling a little at Cam, his eyes calm and just almost amused.

"I believe we would be more comfortable now in the bedroom," Teal'c said, and let go of him.

"I like a man with a plan," Cameron returned, noticing how much cooler the room was when Teal'c stopped holding him. And he led and Teal'c followed, and when Cam turned, arriving by the bed, the light from the street through the open blinds just enough to see by, he noted that Teal'c, just like he had done, had stripped off his shirt somewhere in the hall.

Cameron couldn't get horizontal and up against all that warm skin soon enough, and it was encouraging and a pure sheer delight to feel the easy readiness with which Teal'c came into his arms. Cameron sighed. Teal'c slung a heavy leg over his, and they shifted and nudged until they were comfortable.

_This is beyond nice. This is great,_ Cam thought, and he almost said it, but he stopped because, hello, obvious. And his mind drifted, drifted like his fingers were drifting along the smooth curves of Teal'c's body, up and down and along. Vala had had the nerve to nickname him "Muscles," but of course she was just voicing what everybody else thought but was too polite to blurt out loud. As usual.

Teal'c was gorgeous all over, like heated satin. Cam swallowed, and listened to Teal'c's heart, and got his fill of quiet touching.

It would be .... Cam really had no words for how it would be, later tonight or maybe in the morning or maybe next time, because he was certain there would be a next time. He couldn't put into words how it would feel, but he could see it in his mind, like that dream. See how he would kneel, in this bed, on these sheets, facing away from Teal'c's concentration, knowing it by touch alone. How it would be when Teal'c put a heavy hand on his shoulder to brace him and pushed into him, slick and hot and splitting him open. Like the dream. Only real.

Cameron's dick twitched at the thought of it, and a ripple of pleasure spread from between his legs, up through his belly and back through his guts, across his ass. He smiled, turning his head to caress skin with parted lips. Teal'c's arm shifted to hold him closer.

_That's what I'm talking about,_ Cam thought, and again it seemed enough to think the words and not say them. His smile widened. He knew Teal'c could feel the grin. He knew Teal'c could feel everything. Then he had a thought he had to speak out loud.

"Tasmanian Devils? On your boxers?"

Teal'c began to stroke his shoulder, slowly and softly. It almost tickled. "They were a Christmas gift. From Vala Mal Doran."

"From Vala."

"She and I have spent many enjoyable mornings watching the Cartoon Network in her quarters before breakfast."

"Okay... I can so see that. That makes a weird kind of sense." Cameron wheezed with laughter, until he had to press his face into Teal'c's bicep to stop it.

"I was certain you would enjoy them more than the pair imprinted with Pepe Le Pew. "

Cameron had to get up on one elbow then, and he chuckled some more as the laughter inside Teal'c's voice curled around him, as wonderful as any embrace. His eyes had adjusted to the half darkness. Teal'c looked back at him from among the crushed pillows with an expression Cam could only describe as fond. And he was actually smiling now. With only one side of his mouth, sure, but Cam knew the guy. For Teal'c, that was the equivalent of a guffaw.

Cam's laughter faded, but his happiness remained. "You knew this would happen tonight," he said quietly.

Teal'c slowly slid his hand along Cam's jaw, letting it come to rest when he could cup the bone in his palm, his warm fingertips below Cameron's ear. He took his time. Cameron didn't believe he'd ever seen Teal'c in a hurry. Even when he was running. Even when he was fighting.

Teal'c didn't speak. His expression changed, though, and Cameron didn't have to hear the "Indeed." He felt it. He knew.

"Okay, then," Cam said, still smiling, and leaned down for another willing kiss.

end


End file.
